His Moonflower
by Rikki Taro
Summary: The King of Earth has casted the universe in war, though yet to claim victory, the moon princess Serenity knows what it will take for him to stop reigning terror over all. She willingly returns to him to accept the only thing he wanted in the first place, for her to rule the universe alongside him as his little wife. PREVIEW! Darker themes, romance, sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The King of Earth has casted the universe in war, though yet to claim victory, the moon princess Serenity knows what it will take for him to stop reigning terror over all. She willingly returns to him to accept the only thing he wanted in the first place, for her to rule the universe alongside him as his little wife.**

 **Hey guys! So this is a new story that will be coming soon and this is just a rough preview of it. I hope you enjoy!**

 _I always get what I want._

Those six words that were sent in a vase of red roses, led Princess Serenity to Earth. No longer would she sit on the moon and wait for her people to be destroyed. She couldn't, knowing it would only delay the inevitability of the message.

Over the past year, the solar system was disarrayed with war. Upon the beautiful Earth, a new king rose with unexpected power than ever expected. It was the day that the silver crystal suddenly disappeared and the Earth began its attack on taking over other planets. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus fell to their overcoming power, the respected princesses, all being close friends of Serenity. Though as each one fell, Serenity was send a grave symbol of each becoming captive. Each token a similar pen that bore the symbol of each planet. Though a trifle to some, Serenity knew well that without the pens, her friends were defenseless without the ability to transform into their warrior forms. Leaving the universe without its greatest defense, with the silver crystal.

Serenity passed through the portal, feeling the atmosphere around her change until the scent of soil bombarded her nose and the wind teased her silver hair. She always envied the natural beauty that only the Earth possessed.

"You're Highness." A series of voices interrupted her reminiscing. Her eyes opened to see four men kneeling before her, heads of silver, gold, and chestnut hair hiding the faces she very well recalled seeing on several occasions.

"Honorable Senshou." She nodded.

"We have come to escort you to his majesty's throne room." The four rose, taller than her with their large body frames. With them cornering her, two lead the way into the dark palace. Entering the granite palace, the moon princess couldn't help but shudder from a cold feeling that ran up her spine, from being watched by eyes she could not see. Upon reaching the end of the hall, the four halted at a set of double doors before dropping to kneel on the ground. Serenity gulped, lifting her chest when gripping the stem of a moonflower with shaking hands. She hoped to bring it as a peace token, though her heart stopped when the doors opened.

Ocean blue eyes met across the wide space to the pair of midnight blue eyes that looked at her with deep interest. A man sat on a large throne, much wider than his broad figure. He leaned back in it casually upon the intrusion, his elbow propped up for his head to rest against his knuckles. A smirk played across his handsome face while his free hand extended out in invitation to her.

"My beautiful Serenity." He murmured, his smile growing wider. "You've finally come back to me."

 **So again, this is so short but its only a short preview, I'll probably come back and write more in or I might just leave this as more of a prologue. So please leave me a review of what you think I would love it forever to hear about what I can do with this story, or what you want to see!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I've had this chapter typed so I'm posting now. I don't have a whole lot to say for this chapter though so just enjoy!**

Serenity lifted he chin up, holding her quivering breath as best she could. But he knew she was nervous. His gloating midnight eyes and smug smirk didn't have to tell her that. Closing her eyes to compose her heart rate, she swept her skirts in a graceful curtsey, feeling his smile widen in pleasure at seeing her humbling form.

"Your Grace, I'm glad to know you have been well since we last met." She said, rising up to meet his eyes. He watched her as if she was but a jester before repositioning himself on his throne.

"You have no need to be so formal my dear sweet Serenity. We've known each other to be past formalities."

"I believe to only use such informal terms of endearments to those who are close to me." Serenity shot back coldly. His eyes blazed with anger before they turned with a glint of humor.

"And I'm sure you've come here to try and save those who hold that position in your heart." He rose up, stalking down the steps as if a predator. She felt her body curl back in fear from his approach until he was towering over her. He leaned his face down, close along her neck where she could hear him intake a deep breath, his own tickling the skin.

"Would you care to accompany me out to the gardens… _Princess_?" She had no room to refuse until she was pushed along to a side door.

"Your Grace, if you would kindly-"

"You will not call me 'Your Grace' Serenity." He growled, his grip tightening and pulled her along.

"And I would appreciate if you wouldn't use my name."

"I will call you what I like my dear."

Serenity sighed, knowing this was not a wise argument to make.

"Endymion-" He halted their movements and pulled her flush against him in an embrace. A large hand running along her cheek with such tenderness, reflecting the loving and caring emotions that reflected in his eyes upon gazing at her.

"It's been far too long since I've heard your charming voice call me that Serenity." He whispered, holding her tighter to him. "I've missed you so much…the pain…has been unbearable. But we won't go through it ever again my sweet."

"Endymion….Endymion!" she pushed against his chest causing to look down in confusion.

"I've come to save my friends." His eyes darkened as he released her, watching intently.

"And I suppose that you thought that you could bat your eyes at me to get them back."

"No I-"

"You knew my plan this whole time Serenity. With those princesses here, the other planets will bend the knee to me. I will have the entire universe at my command, no one will challenge me."

"That isn't right!"

"Isn't it Serenity?" He gripped he arms tightened and leaned closer. "You _will_ be on the arm of the most powerful man in the universe. Even if it isn't right."

"How are you so certain?" He smirked, noticing the moonflower before he unwrapped her fingers from around the stem. He smiled at the beautiful flower as he twirled it within his fingers.

"You want your friends to be safe, no?"

"Yes." She hesitantly took a step back when his hand held against the small of her back to prevent her from walking off.

"Hmmmm." He murmured, brushing the flower behind her ear, cupping her cheek within his hand.

"Where are they?" She asked, trembling within his hold as his other hand continued to pet her hair. He chuckled darkly raising a hand away to snap his fingers. Behind them, the four generals appeared, each one tightly embracing an unconscious princess. Serenity's face dropped at the sight as she moved to run to them when Endymion caught her arm to hold her back.

"Ami…" She looked at the blue haired girl that was being held by Zoicite. The princess of Mercury that was genius in every way.

"Rei…" Her gaze shifted to the long raven haired princess from mars. Known for her fiery personality looked as if she was sleeping peacefully with in the arms of the blonde Jedite.

"Mako…" The dark haired amazon princess was held up within Nephrite's hold while the last Serenity gasped.

"Minako…" The blonde haired princess of Venus, the best friend of Serenity was being cradled by Kunzite, as if she wasn't even a prisoner. A smile on her face as she snuggled her head closer.

"What have you done to them?" She whispered, feeling the tears at her eyes before she glared accusingly at the king.

"I've done nothing. They have just been my guests at the palace. But if you wish for them to be free, well, it's a simple trade."

"Trade?" His smiled returned when he plucked a rose off from one of the several rose bushes within his garden. He brushed the thorns off before he shoved the rose behind her ear where the moonflower was, causing it to fall within his palm.

"You will stay here on earth…as my wife for eternity."

She tensed up, wanting to back away from him when he held her close.

"The choice is yours darling…but either way you will be mine."

He circled around her, his hand trailing up her neck to left a short strand of silver hair away from her ear.

"The only difference will be the number you save. I will specifically save the moon for last. How many will you allow to die? Either way, by the time I come for you thousands of millions will be dead, I won't be as generous as I was with your friends. I will…wipe…them…out. Just for you to be my wife." Her breath quivered as he moved away from her. Her innocent eyes going over her friends, only imagining their grieving in knowing that thousands of their civilians died.

Did they blame her for their deaths? Did everyone blame her for the terror that has been inflicted?

Her eyes drooped as a tear came from the corner of her eye. Her fists clenched at her side. It was all her fault, she should have guarded that crystal with her life after the last time she saw him.

"I accept." She whispered, feeling her pride sink within her chest.

Endymion smirked smugly, knowing that was her only choice. His hand rested upon her shoulder, feeling her small flinch at his touch. She was scared of him that was good. Learning from the past, he knew that he allowed her too much freedom. But this time, she would have no choice within anything.

Her only choice was to love him. He knew she still did, her blue eyes have always betrayed her. Even if she did hate him, that choice would be taken away as well. She would love him. Even if he had to rip it from her she would love him.

"That's a good choice Serenity." He murmured, turning her head to face his in order to capture her lips. It had been far too long since he had tasted those sweet succulent pink lips that he had to moan at the feeling. She pushed away from him, glaring up at his eyes though he could seed the excitement flush down to her cheeks.

"You said that you would release them."

He sighed and held her in a tight embrace, turning her head to face those that held her friends.

"Very well." He muttered and snapped his fingers. Immediately it seemed that the sleep her friends were under lifted. All at once their eyes opened, Serenity's eyes let up, expecting them to notice her. Their eyes didn't even send a glance her way but instead each looked up to the ones that held them, their bodies relaxing as they each began to affectional trail their hands around the men.

Ami rested her head against Zoicite's chest, her eyes numbed but she leaned as possibly close into his chest. Mako was looking straight within Nephrite's eyes, her hands gently massaging the back of his neck. Rei didn't even look like herself, she was calmly embraced by Jedite, her fingers combing through his hair affectionately. Though the oddest of all was Mina. The one that was serious over everything. Holding duty before all, was kissing all along Kunzite's neck.

"Ladies…" Endymion smirked, glancing down to Serenity's shocked expression. The four girls all turned their heads to the dark haired king, all without eyes of resentment but eyes of respect.

"Endymion-sama." They all curtsied to him, Serenity's eyes were wide in shock, a trembling hand lifted up to her mouth at them. "You are free to leave if you wish."

Instead of seeing them fight out of the grasps of their captors, they clung to them even tighter, not wanting to leave. Endymion raised a mocking eyebrow, looking down to Serenity with a sly smirk.

"Well there you have it my dear…they seem to want to stay here as my guests. Excuse us." He nodded to them before pulling Serenity along. The petite princess wiggling within his grasp.

"No! No! What did you do to them?! Why have you done this to them? Let me go! You cheated me! Let me go!" She screamed as he only dragged her inside the palace, the doors slamming shut to the outside.

"Oh my dear sweet Serenity." He chuckled, picking her up when she attempted to drag her feet. She tried kicked within his hold but he held her still.

"It will be just like our times together. But now you won't ever have to go back to the moon. And we can marry like we always said we would."

"Why Endymion? Why are you doing this?" She sobbed when he entered a large bedroom.

"I do this because I love you." He murmured setting her upon the bed. When she tried to fly out the room he beat her to the door, closing it to seal with a lock. "And we can't live without each other."

"I don't want to live with you like this." She sobbed, beating at his chest for him to let her go, though his hold was like iron. He didn't even acknowledge her protests, but held her closer to run through her long silver hair.

"My beautiful Serenity…you're all mine." He murmured. "Gods I've missed your scent, and now, you'll never leave again."

"You mean to lock me up?" She sniffled, trying to back away from him. He grinned and tilted his head, his jet black hair ruffled over his eyes as he smiled playfully.

"No, no, no, love." Her hushed, pulling her closer back into his arms. "You just won't be leaving the palace."

"I hope you realize soon that it won't be the way it used to be. Not like this."

"Shhhhhh darling." He murmured, stroking her back. "You're speaking nonsense. It won't be long, even if you're mad at me now, you'll forgive me soon and-"

"Endymion," She squirmed in his tight grasp. "You've taken over the solar system, everyone fears you, so you can't plan for me to outright forgive you. I won't forgive you because you've chosen this path." His midnight blue eyes that were looking at her with such joy and love turned black.

"You think that now love, but I have ideas in mind to help you change your mind. Don't worry though," He smirked, a dark smile that sent shivers down her spine when his hand gently held her cheek. "The sooner you come to face the reality of being my wife, the quicker it will all be over

 **Well that's this chapter, but I have some other stories coming soon. Please leave a review and let me know about what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews you have given this story, I'm pretty excited and I hope to get it way up there. I've been a little busy these past few weeks, like I originally had this chapter written out three or four weeks ago, but guys…I actually fell in love. Okay not the deep bond that I admire Takeuchi for giving Usagi and Mamoru, but I've developed a puppy love crush on this one guy. Ohhh I just want him to ask me out, so send me positive vibes that he will see me as a girl he should ask out! Other than that enjoy this chapter.**

Serenity stirred from her sleep with a lite groan, her head was ringing and her body felt numb when she was finally able to open her eyes. A gasp left her lips when looking around the black bedroom. From ceiling to the bed covers, everything was darker than night.

 _Just like his eyes._ She shuddered. She wobbled off the bed and towards the windows, lifting the heavy black drapes to look outside. The sunlight streamed in immediately, almost blinding the young princess as she looked out to the rolling fields of grass.

 _Though so much has changed, Earth is still so beautiful._ She thought with a deep sigh. She was turned from her thoughts when the door opened, Serenity held her breath in fear when instead her old friends filed in.

"Guys!" She sighed in relief, running over to embrace her best friend Minako. "Thank the Goddess you are safe!"

"Your Highness," She heard Minako chuckle awkwardly. "I'm sorry to say but, we haven't met before."

Serenity's blue eyes nearly popped out. She looked up at the blonde that was looking to the others in confusion. Her cornflower blue eyes questioning what to do with the given situation of being embraced by the king's wife.

"Minako, what are you talking about? We've known each other since we were children."

"Your Highness, forgive my memory for not recalling our previous meeting."

Serenity moved away, feeling cold from the honest look in Minako's eyes. She didn't recognize her. She turned her gaze to look at the other three.

"You remember me don't you?" She pleaded. Rei smiled kindly with an eager nod unlike her.

"I remember you Serenity. How could I forget?"

"Thank goodness Rei!" She sighed in relief. "Now I must know what has happened to you all? What happened after you were kidnapped?"

"You act as if we were held hostage Serenity."

"But you were kidnapped!"

"Serenity, I wasn't kidnapped." She stated simply.

"What?" Serenity starred at her with such disbelief, her eyes not believing the peaceful and lethargic smile her fiery friend had.

"Endymion-sama invited me to stay here. And here I met Jadeite. It was love at first sight for us. I never believed I needed a man so much."

Serenity's hand slapped the beautiful fair skin of the raven haired girl, weakly, but effectively.

"Who are you?!" She sniffled when Ami grabbed her hand tightly.

"Please forgive her if she said anything to offend you Serenity-sama."

"Ami! You remember me right?"

"Yes Your Highness." She nodded. "We used to spend a lot of time together before I met my husband."

"Husband?"

"Zoicite, a general to your husband."

Serenity's breath left her before she noticed the four looking upon her with crazy eyes, she decided to question more.

"How did you meet your husband?'

"I came to Earth to discuss a peace treaty when he was the one to meet with me. We spent a lot of time together that we soon became quite close."

A logical answer, not too shocking to hear from the intellectual beauty.

"Please my lady, we were sent to wait on you to help you prepare for breakfast." Makoto stepped forward.

"Mako-chan, do you remember what happened after you were kidnapped?"

"I only remember my husband my lady."

Serenity was pushed in the direction of the bathroom and put within a gold tub of warm water. Makoto was gentle in washing her long silver hair. Once clean, her hair glimmered like starlight as she stepped out of the tub. Her old friends weren't surprised at why she was treasured so much by their king for the goddess like features she possessed. With her curves and childlike face, she would be the desire of any man foolish to look at the dark king's wife. Ami entered the room with a light blue silk dress that they put Serenity in. It flowed perfectly around her legs and the sleeves hung loosely off her shoulders.

"It seems Endymion-sama wastes no expense in complimenting your beauty." Minako pipped up, attempting to lighten the sullen mood.

"Is there a white gown I could wear?" Serenity asked. It was unusual to be out of her usual white dress that she wore, being custom for the royalty of the moon.

"Endymion-sama requested this one specifically." Ami replied with a small bow.

"Very well." Serenity replied coldly when an idea popped in her head. Walking over to where her dress waited to be cleaned, she pulled from the pocket the four pens she was sent.

 _Maybe these could help them remember._

"Here." She said, holding out the pens to each of them. "These are yours, to help you regain your power."

"Power my lady?" Makoto asked eyeing the others.

"Your planet power. It was stripped from you by Endymion."

They all exchanged a look before taking their respected pen.

"Thank you Your Highness." Minako smiled. "Now we must get you to breakfast."

A pair of white heels were brought to her feet that Serenity slipped into with ease. The four then lead her down the hall to the veranda where a long table was laid out. All the generals were seated there while at the head of the table sat the king, watching the doorway intently as she walked out.

"There she is." He purred, rising from his chair to walk briskly over to her. The four girls dispersed to sit alongside their 'husbands' as Endymion snatched up Serenity's hands. "Good morning love." He murmured, leaning in to capture her lips. Serenity froze in his arms from the kiss, willing her mind to not think how well they felt. He broke away, a gentle finger caressing her cheek as his eyes sought through hers, lovingly looking down to her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Fine." She whispered, lost within his eyes. He smiled, elated by her response before leading her over to the available seat beside him.

"You look beautiful in that dress." He whispered, pulling out the seat for her.

"They said you selected it especially. Do you have something against me wearing my white dress?" He paused from lifting his goblet to look at her.

"It is a custom of the moon kingdom, you are a queen of the cosmos so there is no need."

"Yet am I not allowed to wear what I wish?" There was silence at the table, the other eight looking to the end at the king who was sitting there with a smirk.

"As my wife, you'll wear things to please me."

They shared a heated glare.

"So you don't care to think of your wife's comfort? A little hypocritical don't you think?"

"I provide my wife with anything her little heart desires, all I ask is she love me in return and to obey my wishes."

"You sound like you want to buy and own me."

"If that's what it takes in order to have you by my side." He went back to eating not looking at her as if to say the conversation had ended. After a few moments of the silence, Serenity begrudgingly ate off her own plate. As usual, the food was divine, Earth behind the richest soul for any plant to grow in.

"I will go to my mother today, and speak you her about this new treaty." The king stopped to look at her.

"You will do no such thing."

"You cannot prevent me in seeing my mother."

"Don't push me to extreme measures Serenity, but you are going to remain on Earth."

"I agreed to be your wife, not your prisoner."

"Think of it however you like Serenity, but as my wife, you are to stay in the home. You are not to leave this palace."

"And how do you intend to refrain me from leaving?" she taunted, his eyes darkened before a sly smirk graced his features.

"Then tell me Darling…how will you be able to get home?" she raised a thin eyebrow at his suspicious behavior.

"Through teleportation." She said slowly. He picked up his goblet and watched the contents swish around.

"I hope you don't mean through the portal, I had it destroyed after your arrival."

Serenity froze, looking at him with frozen blue eyes.

"You didn't." His own midnight blue eyes bore into hers.

"Try me." He smiled when she dropped within her seat. His gaze turned to the girls. "Did she speak of leaving this morning at all?"

Minako looked up and shook her head. "Not at all you're Highness, though she did give each of us those pens."

Each of them pulled out their pens. Endymion raised a brow before smirking.

"Tell me then, do you ladies trust that your husbands know best?" All of them nodded simultaneously. "Then give those to your husbands to what they will know what to do with those."

The four did as told and placed the power sticks to their husbands, each one crushing it within their hands.

"No!" Serenity cried, reaching a hand out as if to stop them. She watched as the bits of the pens fell onto the table, the power they once held gone.

"Serenity, Serenity, Serenity, don't you see? Your friends are happy here, and you could be too." Endymion caught her hand in his. "If you just submit to me."

"What have you done Endymion?" She whispered, breaking her hand away from his grasp to walk away. She walked off of the veranda, storming through the gardens. It didn't take her long to navigate her way through the gardens. She knew the one solitary place that Endymion wouldn't have guards stationed. The royal garden. Something that very few people ever dared to enter. Pushing open the gate, she stepped through, a flood of memories running through her head.

 _Flashback_

 _Serenity stepped out of the portal and her innocent blue eyes widened. The stories were true. The sky was an open beautiful blue with white clouds. A breeze blew by through the 'grass' and 'trees'. She laughed as she slipped off her slippers to feel the soft blades prickle under her feet._

 _Lifting the white skirt, she ran across the grass taking in all the scents around her. Everything was fresh, better than the moon. Bending down by a patch of flowers, she immediately pulled a bud close along her face to inhale. She breathed it in, wishing to stay there forever. She was unaware to the sound of crunching grass behind her. Serenity looked up, and froze at the beautiful midnight eyes that were staring at her so intently. A handsome man, with thick dark locks that framed his beautiful tan skin. He was tall and strongly built, his armor did nothing to hide that, but enhanced it by giving him a fierce look. He was handsome beyond belief, much more handsome than any other man she ever encountered. Serenity stood up, dusting off her dress._

" _Forgive me, I didn't mean to intrude in your garden." She bowed her head, hoping to hide the blush heating her cheeks. She saw him move closer when she felt his fingers grip her chin to make her look up to his midnight eyes._

" _Tell me…how did a beautiful nymph come to be in my garden?"_

" _I…I'm not a nymph."_

" _No? You're too beautiful to be real. Far too beautiful to have been forgotten, I've never seen you before in court."_

" _My name is Serenity…I come from the moon."_

" _Serenity," He repeated, his hand trailing down her arm to grip her hand to bring to his lips. "It is an honor to meet you."_

 _She smiled and knew that she was blushing now._

" _Thank you Sir."_

" _Please, call me Endymion." He whispered._

" _Endymion," She repeated, melting inside. "What brings you out to these beautiful gardens?"_

" _I came to examine the royal roses."_

" _Roses? That is what these are called?" She asked turning to the red flowers._

" _Yes, one of the most beautiful flowers on this planet."_

" _I agree they are beautiful, but they are nothing to Moonflowers."_

" _Moonflowers?" He asked, smiling as he leaned down to pluck a flower off. He held it to her. "Then if I gave you this rose…will you promise to bring me back a moonflower?"_

 _Serenity smiled. "I promise." She smiled taking the flower from his hand._

 _End of flashback_

Serenity looked at the blood red roses that surrounded her. All the memories flooding in that they had spent in these gardens with very little worry in the world. Walking over to a bench, she dropped on the ground. She placed her head between her arms and let the tears fall onto the stone.

"Where has it gone?" She asked. "Where has my love gone?"

 **And I leave it there for a while. Please review I love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
